The present invention relates generally to the field of airbags. More specifically, the invention relates to curtain type airbags configured to deploy along the side of the vehicle.
Curtain or roof rail airbags are typically deployed from behind a trim element in a vehicle. The airbag deploys between the sheet metal of the vehicle and the trim element and then out into the vehicle cabin to protect an occupant or occupants. In conventional airbag systems, the airbag can tear or snag on the trim element as the airbag deploys around or in front of the trim element (typically by the trim element breaking or pivoting away to release the airbag). Some vehicles have a trim component to trim component interaction or interface area. Other vehicles have a trim component to trim component to headliner interaction or interface area. In either of these configurations, the airbag may snag puncture itself on the trim components. Further, additional elements are required so that the airbag can be properly installed and inflated.
Typical airbags may have difficulty in positioning and restraining an occupant in certain “difficult to deploy” situations, which can be trim-trim and trim-trim-headliner interface areas.